This invention relates generally to techniques for securing heat sinks to processors.
Conventionally, a processor is mounted in a socket on a motherboard such as a printed circuit board including a plurality of integrated circuits secured thereto. The integrated circuits may be electrically coupled by conductive lines printed on the circuit board. Heat dissipation affects the operation of the processor and thus it is desirable to have a highly effective and relatively compact heat sink for the processor.
Commonly clips are provided on the socket for the processor. Straps that connect to those clips are used to clamp a heat sink over the processor contained in the socket. This technique provides a firm spring attachment between the heat sink and the processor and is effective in dissipating heat from the processor.
However many available sockets do not include the clips for spring strapping the heat sink onto the socket. While it would be desired to use a spring clip strapping technique, there is no way to attach the strap so as to secure the heat sink over the processor.
Thus there is a need for a way to spring strap heat sinks onto processors secured in sockets without strap attaching clips.